I Want a Kid!
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Kuroko ingin sekali mempunyai anak, tapi Kagami menolak. Bagaimana agar Kagami mau? / AU, request Ifa.


Desclaimer: Kuroko no Basket punyanya si empunyanya /plak. Maksudnya punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, garing, typo(s), mpreg?, OC, dll.

HAI FANDOM KUROBAS TERSAYANG! RII KEMBALI DENGAN SEJUTA REQUEST UNTUK RII! /udahpergisana

Kali ini request dari temen RL Rii, **Ifa** (at LifahR). Haaaiiii! Jadi Rii bingung mau bikin apaan. Ya udah, akhirnya Rii bikin comedy. AU, Fire Fighter!Kagami x K Teacher!Kuroko, slight!AoKise. Semoga suka!

* * *

Sudah hampir lima belas tahun berlalu. Saat ini para anggota laskar pelangi kita—oke sebut saja _Kiseki no Sedai _karena memang itu namanya—sudah bekerja. Profesinya? Bermacam-macam. Pilot, polisi, _chef_—oh, _chef_ yang hanya menyukai kue, dokter, pemain _shogi_, dan guru TK. Oh, tidak hanya anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_, tetapi yang lain juga—ah, yang kumaksud adalah pemain klub basket SMA. Beberapa di antara mereka—pemain-pemain basket itu—memutuskan untuk tinggal berdua-dua. Tidak, tidak semuanya, tapi sebagian besar. Contohnya adalah; Aomine dan Kise, Takao dan Midorima, Kagami dan Kuroko, serta Murasakibara dan Akashi. Ah, maaf aku salah. Maksudnya, _Aomine_ Daiki dengan _Aomine_ Ryouta, _Takao_ Kazunari dengan _Takao_ Shintarou, _Kagami_ Taiga dengan _Kagami _Tetsuya, dan _Murasakibara _Atsushi dengan _Murasakibara_ Seijuurou.

Oke, mari kita kabur sebelum digunting oleh _Murasakibara_ Seijuurou.

Jadi begitulah, mereka memutuskan untuk hidup berdua-dua layaknya sepasang suami _istri_ yang bahagia. Istri dalam tanda kutip, tentu saja.

Tapi di luar mereka sama-sama laki-laki, kehidupan mereka _amat sangat bahagia_ dengan sejuta mawar dan kisah _fuwa fuwa _mengelilingi hidup mereka. Jadi, ya, mereka menikah dulu di luar negeri—kalian tahu, kan? Negara yang memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama jenis, begitu—lalu kembali ke Jepang dan membangun keluarga bahagia mereka masing-masing, dengan buah hati mereka yang didapat entah bagaimana. Katanya sih dilahirkan, tapi... bagaimana caranya? Tak ada yang tahu.

Di luar ini mari kita kembali membicarakan sebuah keluarga kecil nan bahagia yang masih menunggu buah hatinya yang belum juga datang.

Keluarga Kagami yang bahagia.

_Kriingg!_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko—ah, maksudnya _Kagami_ Tetsuya—berbunyi keras. Mari kita panggil para _uke_ dengan marga mereka saat masih perawan (?) untuk memudahkan kita semua terutama _author_ di sini.

Kembali ke cerita.

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi dan ia mengambilnya. "_Moshi moshi_?" ujarnya begitu menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Kurokocchiiiii~!" dan disambutlah telinga kecenya dengan teriakan _moe_ tapi ngeselin dari seseorang di ujung telepon. Pria? Oh, mungkin.

"Kurokocchiiii~!" ulang suara itu, berharap Kuroko mau menjawabnya.

Ya, untung Kuroko masih baik. Kalau sudah sedikit kejam pasti ia akan menutup ponselnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh karena kesal. Tapi Kuroko mengalah dan menjawab. "Ada apa, _Aomine-_kun?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Astagaaa, Kurokocchi~! Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan nama lamaku sajaaa?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Tidak nyaman rasanya memanggil nama lamamu. Lalu, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Kuroko'? Itu kan nama lamaku," ujar Kuroko kalem.

"Haduh, nanti aku kebiasaan memanggilmu 'Kagamicchi', lagi? Nanti kalau kita bertemu bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Kagamicchi dan kalian berdua menoleh?"

"Kalau begitu kau baru boleh memanggilku Kuroko. Kau tahu aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dipanggil Kuroko sejak _menikah_?"

"Ahahaa! Tentu, tentu. Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kagamicchi!" ujar orang di ujung telepon senang.

"Baiklah, Aomine-_kun_, apa tujuanmu meneleponku begini?"

"Aduh, _Kagamicchi_, kenapa kau tak memanggilku Kise atau Ryouta sajaa~?"

"Kise itu bukan namamu sekarang dan Ryouta itu hanya boleh dipanggil oleh Aomine-_kun_, kukira."

"_Hidoi-ssu_~!" rengek suara itu. Ah, ternyata yang menelepon adalah _Aomine_ Ryouta. "Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu tujuanku menelepon."

Kuroko menghela nafas. "Kenapa tidak daritadi, sih?" keluhnya.

"Ahahaa! Maaf, Kagamicchi! Baiklah, aku langsung saja memberitahu. Aku baru saja melahirkan anak ketiga, bisa tolong berikan aku nama?"

Anak ketiga...? Sudah anak ketiga? Wah. Kuat sekali. Atau niat sekali?

"Baiklah, anak yang lain namanya siapa?"

"Hm, kakaknya yang paling pertama Teru dan adiknya Miki," ujar _Aomine_ Ryouta riang dan membuat Kuroko terdiam.

"Miki perempuan?"

"Oh, bukan. Miki laki-laki _yang mirip_ perempuan. Terlalu mirip. Karena itu akhirnya kami menamainya Miki, iseng kan?" Kise tertawa. "Sekalian, _Mi_ne, plus _Ki_se, campuran nama kami."

"Oh, baiklah," Kuroko menghela nafas. "Baiklah, anak ketiga ini... laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hmph, laki-laki."

"Laki-laki...?" Kuroko berpikir sejenak. "Kalau... Aoki?"

"Aahh~! Boleh juga! Terima kasih _Kurokocchi_!"

"Kagamicchi juga tidak apa-apa."

_Pik!_

Kuroko mematikan ponselnya lagi dan menghela nafas.

"Aomine lagi?" tanya Kagami dari dapur. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Anak ketiga. Takao-_kun_—Shintarou-_kun_ maksudnya—juga baru saja melahirkan anak keduanya yang benar-benar mirip dengannya," lapor Kuroko. "Anak pertama Murasakibara-_kun_ juga sudah mau masuk TK."

Kagami menyeruput tehnya lagi. "Hm... cepat juga, ya..." ujarnya. Sementara Kuroko menatap Kagami penuh harap sampai Kagami menyadarinya. Senyum nakal tersungging di wajahnya. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kau juga mau?"

Kuroko berdiri dan melangkah ke dekat Kagami, dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang. "He—hei! Tetsuya, itu berbahaya," ujar Kagami dan kemudian tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _istri_nya yang _amat sangat super manis_ ini. Kuroko mengabaikan peringatan itu dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tentu saja aku _mau_, Taiga-_kun_," ujar Kuroko sambil menatap Kagami polos dan agak datar. Kagami tertawa lalu mengusap-usap kepala Kuroko.

"_Mau_? Serius? Tapi _kau_ yang melahirkan, oke?" Kagami mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut—sangat lembut seperti mengelus anak kucing dan membuat Kuroko makin menempel layaknya kucing kecil yang manja. Dan tentu saja dalam imajinasi Kagami muncul ekor dan kuping kucing berwarna biru terang di telinganya. Wah.

"Apa saja, asal anak_ku_ dan anak_ Taiga-_kun." Kuroko mengangguk dan Kagami ingin tertawa kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba Kagami menghela nafas panjang.

"Haahh, Tetsuya," Kagami agak mendorong Kuroko sedikit agar Kuroko meregangkan pelukannya. "Kau serius mau punya anak? Anak-anak TK itu memangnya tidak cukup?"

"Tidak cukup." Kuroko meregangkan pelukannya dan mencium bibir Kagami. "Aku mau anak _kita_." Kagami menatap Kuroko tidak yakin.

"Serius? Memangnya kau yakin bisa merawatnya? Kita kan cukup sibuk. Kau sibuk dengan anak-anak TK dan aku sibuk dengan api yang menyala-nyala. Tidak semudah itu merawat seorang anak bayi sementara kita harus mengurus anak orang lain atau memadamkan api yang entah kapan akan menjalar," ujar Kagami. Kuroko melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk.

"Tapi..." Kuroko menarik baju Kagami. "Aku... ingin sekali memiliki anak dengan Taiga-_kun_."

"Alasanmu?" tanya Kagami iseng sambil tetap memasak, pura-pura serius.

"Ingin tetap dekat denganmu."

"Hei, kau bercanda?" Kagami menatap Kuroko. "Kita kurang dekat atau apa? Lagipula punya anak belum tentu membuat kita lebih dekat, malah mungkin kau akan sibuk sendiri mengurusi anak kita sementara aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membuat anak kita menangis."

"Kalau begitu aku tetap ingin punya anak."

"Kenapa?" ulang Kagami. Menyenangkan, kau tahu? Mengganggu Kuroko, menyenangkan.

"Kau tidak malu andai kita bertemu dengan Aomine-_kun_ atau Takao-_kun_ atau Murasakibara-_kun_? Sementara mereka menggendong anak-anak mereka yang sangat mirip _mereka_, kita tidak menggendong anak-anak kita yang sangat mirip _kita_?" tanya Kuroko mencari alasan. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan, tetapi apa yang ingin ia katakan terlalu membuatnya malu.

"Hanya _itu_ alasanmu? Ingin pamer di depan mereka? Kau pikir anak-anak itu untuk pamer?" tanya Kagami sambil menghela nafas dan kemudian memotong wortel.

"Uh..." Kuroko menunduk. Entah kenapa ia merasa Kagami sengaja mengganggunya dan memaksanya memberikan jawaban yang _sebenarnya_. "Baiklah... aku... aku... aku..."

"Kau _apa_? Cepat berikan jawaban yang jelas," ujar Kagami memaksa. Kuroko menelan ludah dan wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di balik punggung Kagami dan berbicara dengan tidak jelas.

"... Uh... kalau... kalau aku memiliki anak _kita_, itu artinya aku tak bisa diganggu gugat, kan?" Kuroko semakin membenamkan wajahnya. "Artinya aku milikmu sepenuhnya, kan? Aku ingin..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Anak kita menjadi bukti pasti..." Kuroko menelan ludah. "... Bahwa aku sepenuhnya milikmu dan tak bisa diganggu gugat..."

Kagami nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban Kuroko. Ia berbalik dan memeluk Kuroko erat dan mencium keningnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu, _Tetsuya_."

Dan Kagami mulai mencium bibir Kuroko sampai kehabisan nafas. Selanjutnya adalah adegan yang tidak baik untuk dilihat anak-anak, jadi kita _skip_ saja.

* * *

Setahun kemudian.

"Kurokocchiiii!"

Kuroko menoleh. Ah, lagi-lagi _Aomine_ Ryouta memanggilnya dengan nama lamanya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang cukup memanggilku Kagami saja?" ujar Kuroko datar tapi tampak kesal.

"Kau memperbolehkanmu memanggilmu begitu kalau kau bersama Kagamicchi!"

"Rasanya aku hanya memperbolehkanmu memanggil begitu jika memang hanya _aku_ tujuanmu. Tapi aku yakin bukan hanya _aku_ tujuanmu."

"_Hidoi-ssu_!" rengek Kise. Sementara itu sebuah tangan besar menyentuh kepalanya.

"Ryouta, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu," ujar seseorang kesal. Aomine. Iya, _Aomine_ Daiki. Kise langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Aomine. "Yo, Tetsu, yo, Kagami," sapa Aomine.

"_Doumo_," Kuroko mengangguk, dan akhirnya menyadari anak kecil yang sangat mirip Kise—sangat cantik, seperti perempuan—dipeluk oleh Aomine. "Hei, apa itu _Miki_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Hm, bagaimana kau tahu?" Aomine menatap anak dipelukannya.

"Diberitahu _Aomine _Ryouta-_kun_," jelas Kuroko. "Anak ini cantik sekali, mirip _Aomine_ Ryouta-_kun_ dan sangat cantik."

"Memang," Aomine mencium pipi anaknya itu. "Mirip ibunya, cantik sekali." Kise agak malu mendengar kata-kata itu dan menunduk.

"Ah, Teru-_kun_, ucapkan salam," ujar Kise pada seorang anak. Anak TK atau SD, mungkin. Berkulit gelap dan berambut biru, mirip Aomine. Tetapi matanya cantik dan warnanya kuning gelap, mirip Kise. Pencampuran yang sempurna. Anak itu mengangguk menyapa Kuroko dan Kagami. Senyumnya mirip sekali senyum riang Kise tapi tampaknya sifatnya mirip Aomine. "Dan ini Aoki," ujar Kise sambil menunjuk anak yang ada dipelukannya. Rambutnya pirang, mirip Kise. Tapi matanya biru. Kulitnya seputih susu dan selembut sutra. Manis sekali.

"Lalu..." Aomine menatap _siapa _yang ada dipelukan Kuroko. "Siapa dia?"

Kuroko menatap seseorang yang ada dipelukannya. Anak kecil, dengan rambut merah mirip Kagami dan kulit seputih Kuroko. Matanya biru terang seperti Kuroko, tetapi bentuk matanya lebih berekspresi seperti Kagami, tidak datar seperti Kuroko. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya, mirip senyum kecil Kuroko. Tapi tampaknya sifatnya lebih mirip Kagami.

"Ini... Kuroda," ujar Kuroko bangga dengan nada datar tapi tampak sangat senang. "Anakku dan Taiga-_kun_."

"Manis sekali-_ssu_!" ujar Kise sambil hampir mencubit pipi anak itu. Aomine mengelus rambut merah anak itu.

"Tampaknya anak ini akan sangat mirip dengan kalian."

Dan Kuroda—tampak mengerti pembicaraan mereka—tersenyum senang.

_**.: Fin? :.**_


End file.
